Sin dinero y en venta
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: Namie había amado a Izaya con todo su corazón. Sin imaginarse que después de robarse su virginidad la abandonara. SIPNOSIS COMPLETA ADENTRO Namie x Izaya. UA. Mal summary, pero denle una oprtunidad :
1. Chapter 1

**MUJER COMPRADA**

By: Roronoa Szayel

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU (Universo Alterno), malas palabras, Prostitución (No del todo), y algo de yaoi. Si no te gusta las relaciones hombrexhombre, no será un problema, ya que si queréis podes brincarte esa parte, ya que solo son insinuaciones, no hechos.

**Simbología:**_Italic_son pensamientos. **Negritas **es cuando una persona eleva la voz.  –guiones- es el inicio de un dialogo. ((Si se presentan confusiones, lo siento, pero trataré de arreglaros lo antes posible)).

**Complete ****summary****: **Namie había amado a Orihara Izaya con todo su corazón. Lo que no había imaginado era que Izaya le robase la virginidad y después la abandonara… Ahora necesitada de dinero, recurrió a un trabajo que jamás habría considerado de no ser por encontrarse en una situación desesperante. Pero todo salió mal en la primera noche, Izaya se escandalizó al ver como se ganaba la vida Namie y decidió poner fin a aquello. Pero la única forma de hacerlo era de no perderla de vista y pagar por pasar tiempo con ella…

**Disclaimer****: Ninguno** de los personajes de Durarara! Me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

Namie, muy quieta y sin parpadear, se miró en el alto espejo de los servicios del hotel. Su imagen le devolvió la misma inexpresiva mirada.

Llevaba un vestido de noche escotado y ceñido.  
>La oscura melena peinada hacia un lado y cayéndole por los hombros. Los ojos muy pintados y las pestañas cargadas de rímel. El cutis grasiento por el maquillaje. La boca pegajosa por el carmín de los labios rojos. Pendientes enormes colgándole de los lóbulos de las orejas.<p>

_¡Esa no soy yo!_

Un grito procedente de lo más profundo de su ser. De una tumba. La tumba de la mujer que había sido. Que no volvería a ser.

-Disculpe…-

Una voz cortante, impaciente, pidiéndole que se apartara. Y así lo hizo, al tiempo que notó la expresión de desdén en los ojos de la mujer que ocupó su puesto delante del espejo.

Namie sabía el motivo del desdén de la mujer y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Tenía la garganta seca y se sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra que había encima de una cómoda. Se miró en el espejo por última vez. Después, tras respirar hondo, agarró el bolso y Salió de los servicios.

Caminó con la espalda muy derecha y los pies sobre unos tacones tan altos que balanceaban el cuerpo a pesar de la rigidez de los músculos de sus piernas, pero continuó…

Orihara Izaya miró a su alrededor. La enorme y lujosamente decorada sala de fiestas estaba suavemente iluminada, rebosante de gente ruidosa. Era la clase de lugar que Izaya evitaba a toda costa, lleno de hedonistas en busca de entretenimiento que, invariablemente, incluía alguna que otra raya blanca y el uso de dormitorios.

Pero su acompañante no mostró la misma desgana que él.

-Vamos, Iza-chan. ¡Esta fiesta va a ser sensacional!-

Shinra estaba algo ebrio. Como Shinra era su único amigo (y no porque fuera anti-social, digamos, sería algo así como por decir, era en la única persona en que confiaba) tenía a su manera, la tediosa tarea de cuidar de él. Para él, asistir a un espectáculo y luego una cena habría sido suficiente, pero no podría haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de observar un nuevo ambiente para _sus _humanos. No obstante, le daría como máximo una hora ahí y se aseguraría de que no tomase nada más que alcohol estimulante.

Por supuesto, las drogas no eran la única tentación el aquel lugar, lleno de chicas guapas, y hombres de billete sin confesar que a todos los veía terriblemente tentativos a su gusto.

_Shizuo-chan…_

Shizuo-chan se acercó a él. Tenía un su peculiar olor a tabaco, y venía ebrio, por lo visto.

- I-ZA-YA-KUN.-

Sus palabras entonaron las últimas sílabas.

Izaya mentalmente sonrío, imaginó el mal que causarían el y Shizuo al tener una pelea allí mismo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Le molestó.

-¿Te importaría, Izaya-kun?-

-¿Eh? -

Efectivamente, El famoso cobrador de deudas invito a bailar a Izaya. Orihara no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas ardiendo. Más su cara mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa, ya que después de esto, podría chantajear a Shizuo.

-Lo siento, Shizu-chan, pero Shinra dijo que ya nos íbamos.

-Está bien, no importa.- y esta vez, le dedicó una sonrisa.

Los chicos así no le atraían, chicos cuyo interés en los hombres no pasaba del tamaño de una borrachera y ebriedad que no durarían ni un segundo. En su opinión, la única virtud de hombres como ellos, era su físico. Mientras Izaya ocupaba sus pensamientos en las virtudes de _sus _amados humanos, Shinra decidió ir a bailar con Shizuo.

Una chica se le acercó y él la rechazó. Volvió la mirada a la gente que bailaba con el fin de captar cada una de sus emociones; pero al hacerlo sus ojos se postraron en un punto al extremo opuesto de la sala.

El mundo y el tiempo parecieron detenerse.

Sólo un recuerdo.

Un cruel recuerdo vivo en su memoria.

Lo único que era demasiado cruel, como para destruirlo. Namie.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>_Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento! No tenía en mente usar un prólogo, ya que el capítulo tendría que ser corto. Espero y eso no los moleste. Mis más sinceras disculpas._

_Bueno, ya que! El siguiente capítulo será más largo. O eso espero! Gomen Gomen!_

_Ahora sí._

_Ja ne!_

Roronoa Szayel. 


	2. Chapter II

**Capítulo II**

Como un zombie comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.  
>Su rostro una máscara, su pulso insensible.<p>

Hacia el único ser humano que no había querido vuelto a ver en toda su vida, pero que estaba ahí, de pie. Durante un momento fue como si un cuchillo le atravesara las entrañas. Su mirada se desvió hacia el hombre que la acompañaba.

Lo reconoció; Simon Brezhnev (Perdón! No se me ocurría nadie más!) se encontraba a su edad en una fiesta como esa y entre la clase de mujeres que la frecuentaba. Volvió lo ojos de nuevo hacía la acompañante de Simon, su aproximidad a este le indicaba lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

Seguía conmocionado, pero ahora lograba controlar su estado. Canalizarlo. Concentrarse, Dirigirlo.

Dirigirlo hacia a la única persona respecto a la que se había equivocado. Su único error. Namie Yagiri.

Namie se quedó petrificada al verlo a él justamente al otro extremo de la sala. Le resultó imposible apartar los ojos de él, de los estúpidos rasgos de su semblante, de sus negros cabellos y de esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche. No podía dejar de mirar ese esbelto cuerpo, sus largas piernas y la gracia de sus movimientos.

Izaya Orihara ejerciendo del pasado, la hizo olvidar todo excepto el mismo. Y se olvidó del hombre con el que estaba, cuya compañía había sido un infierno durante toda la tarde.

Habían tomado unas copas en el bar del hotel y, a continuación habían ido a una cena en la que él no había hecho otra cosa más que presumir el sushi de en la tienda en la que trabajaba. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía el cuerpo revuelto por lo que estaba haciendo y el motivo por el que lo hacía.

¿Cómo podía, Izaya Orihara estar ahí? ¿En un sitio como ese?

Nadamás llegando al lujoso ático se había dado cuenta de que tanto la música como el alcohol y las drogas circulaban libremente, y las mujeres… se veían justamente como ella.

Entonces recordó una noche en Ikebukuro…

_-*-*- Flash back -*-*- _

Una noche de gala, los hombres vestidos de Smoking y las mujeres con hermosos vestidos. Izaya vestido de etiqueta, inmaculado, irresistible; ella sentada a su lado, temblando, temblando de anhelo por él… Izaya mirándola con una expresión que había hecho que el corazón le diera un vuelco… tomándola de los hombros y plantando sus dulces labios sobre los de ella… Esos momentos eran perfectos.

_-*-*- Fin del Flash back -*-*-_

Al acercarse, Izaya recibió el impacto del aspecto de ella. Ojos llenos de pintura, cabello peinado con laca, labios escarlata, vestido de mal gusto. Namie había cambiado mucho en dos años. ¡Como podía haber llegado tan bajo!

Pero lo sabía. La chica que había creído que era nunca había existido. Había sido producto de su loca imaginación. Una ilusión que se había quebrado cuando Namie le había revelado lo que realmente quería de él.

Llegó hasta ella y la miró de arriba abajo. Por fin, el otro hombre, con voz dura y burlona, dijo hablando en su lengua nativa (Francés, tal vez?)

-Vaya es realmente una sorpresa encontrarte aquí. ¿Qué no decías que odiabas esta clase de lugares?-

Izaya rió entre dientes con su sonrisa demasiado característica de él. – ¡Me encantan estos lugares, Simon! ¿Qué acaso no vez la similitud entre mi actitud y la actitud del lugar? -

Izaya notó como Simon pasaba la mirada por la estancia, pero al mismo tiempo agarrando la muñeca de Namie posesivamente, marcando su propiedad. Y sintió asco.

Mientras los calientes y rudos dedos de Simon se cerraban sobre su muñeca, Namie tragó saliva. Llevaba todo el tiempo evitando el contacto físico.

Al enterarse de que el hombre con el que iba a salir esta tarde era de Lancellot* le había parecido que la vida se estaba burlando de ella. A pesar de ser del mismo lugar que Izaya, Simon no podía ser más diferente de la única persona de Lancellot que había conocido: Mucho más alto que ella, Ojos lascivos y una boca rara.

Bien, ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber esperado? Si un hombre le pagaba a una mujer para que le acompañara una tarde, no podía ser un Dios ¿No?

En contra de su voluntad, sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre que tenía en frente, y el contraste con su acompañante no pudo ser más cruel. No había cambiando en nada, no había cambiado en absoluto durante aquellos dos largos años.

Seguía siendo el hombre más irresistible que había conocido en su vida; incluso en ese momento, con esa expresión condescendiente con que la miraba. Izaya sintió una súbita ira y le dieron ganas de apartar la mano de Simon de la muñeca de ella.

Pero se controló.

Namie no se merecía ni un segundo más de su tiempo. Ni entonces ni ahora.  
>Volvió a mirarla por última vez, no vio expresión en los ojos de ella. Dos años atrás había logrado burlarse de él, y eso era algo que el nunca le perdonaría a nadie.<p>

Bien, ahora no iba a engañar a nadie. Ahora podía mirarla con impunidad y con la única expresión que ella merecía. Hizo una mueca de desdén mientras paseaba los ojos por su cuerpo. La expresión de ella permaneció igual.

No se había mostrado así cuando se deshizo de ella…. Lagrimas, sollozos, ruegos y abrazos…

Izaya salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Simon otra vez.

-¿Qué tanto le miras? ¿Eh?

**Notas: **_Lo siento si hay alguna equivocación en la gramática o en algo más, pero me esforcé mucho; Y lo siento por tardarme tanto!_

_Lancellot: No estoy segura, pero creo que es el lugar en donde vivía Izaya antes de irse un tiempo a Ikebukuro; aunque creo que esto solo sale en la Light Novel, más no en el anime. _

_Ja ne! _

_Roronoa Szayel. _


End file.
